


Cover Up

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For belpita, who requested "Sherlock/John, neck".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up

“You’re going to leave marks,” John teases, but Sherlock’s damned if he’s going to let that stop him. John’s shorter than him, so the angle for this is nearly always awkward-to-impossible, especially when they’re both standing, but here, twisted into the sofa in a tangle, it is just exactly right.

He finds the reddish, slightly swollen spot on John’s neck, flicks his tongue across it, gently scrapes it with his teeth. John makes inarticulate noises which Sherlock interprets as a sign to continue, starts squirming beside him.

“Like you don’t,” he says when he comes up for air. His breath is ghosting against John’s neck and John shudders against him. 

“Just saying,” John manages, “if you wake up some time tomorrow to find your scarf’s disappeared, you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

“I think I can live with that,” Sherlock murmurs into John’s skin.


End file.
